gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kite
KITE LOGS IN! .hack was more than just an anime. It was a cultural phenomenon that transformed the way an entire generation looked at the world around them. This wildly-successful franchise offered us all the chance to escape. Thanks to .hack, we no longer had to be normal. We could delve into The World in search of adventure. We could run dungeons, collect treasure, and lose ourselves in virtual labyrinths. Each new installment was a melding of future and past where the rules of reality no longer applied. .hack was our ticket to the wired world, and we couldn't wait to log in. ...That's the Amazon description, anyway. I mean, they aren't wrong, .hack was more than an anime. It was a video game, too. (There are also a bunch of mango and books, but that's besides the point) And that's where Kite comes in. Kite is the protagonist of .hack//INFECTION, .hack//MUTATION, .hack//OUTBREAK, and .hack//QUARANTINE and a potential newcomer in Super Smash Bros 4. He was also in Project X Zone. Also, he has a lot of ripoffs. To date, there has been Evil Kite, Chibi Kite, Girl Kite, and DreamWorks Kite. But Kite's the classic. The good old classic. Yeah. Profile Kite (who's real name isn't known) is a middle-school kid who goes on the apparently super-popular MMORPG The World ''with his best buddy Yasuhiko (known in-game as Orca). One day, when exploring a dungeon, Kite and Orca saw a lady called Aura being chased by a giant monster called Skeith. They pursued the monster until they reached a large room, where Aura told Kite some German nonsense while Skeith killed Orca. The next morning, Kite found out that Yasuhiko had gone into a coma IRL, and a bunch of other stuff happened that led to Kite becoming BFFs with some chick named BlackRose and getting a palette swap. He then killed Skeith and all of Skeith's friends and also some purple thing, freeing everyone who was comatose, becoming known as the Hero of the Azure Flame. What a guy. Arguments for Kite's potential SSB4 inclusion * His proportions are very similar to Naruto's, so he'd please all the Naruto fanboys. * He has two swords, which could lead to an interesting and unique moveset. * Unlike the guy from that other MMORPG anime-video game thing, he doesn't cause two years of semen to make a glopping noise as it flows endlessly into his female partner. * His FS would obviously be Data Drain * The game is being made by Namco, owners of the ''.hack ''IP. * Sakurai didn't want Tales characters in the game, so he obviously wanted Kite in instead. Right? [[Pac-Man|''Right?]] * Sakurai hasn't said Kite's name, which clearly means that he's playable. * I asked for Kite on Miiverse * He appeared on Project X Zone, a 3DS game, so he HAS appeared on Nintendo systems, which is kinda a big deal for inclusion. Unless you're Johnny or Shrek. * I saw a leak that predicted that Kite would be playable, and that Mario will return. Since Mario's back, this is obviously legit. Arguments against Kite's potential SSB4 inclusion * He looks too anime * He's a blue-haired swordsman * He's a primarily Sony character, but unlike Snake, the creators aren't begging Sakurai to put him in the game * He's Too Big * Part 4 is expensive as * The .hack series is dead * The .hack series is niche * He isn't relevant. * Namco's American branch hates fans of the series. * Putting the .hack games on a shelf is super-confusing. Do you put in the H section? The D section (the title is pronounced "dot hack.") Or the bells and whistles section with all the other miscellaneous stuff? * Having the Hero of the Blue Flame and the Hero of the Azure Flame in the same game would be confusing. * Shokio is against his inclusion, as he is with Pigma. * I don't have some stupid theory that proves that Kite is in * There should only be Mario characters in Smash Bros Supporters Add your name here if you support Kite's potential inclusion in SSB4. * HerbertMcGee Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Blue-Haired Swordsmen Category:.hack Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Third Party Characters